


Soft, Fandom Unrelated, Fluffy OneShots

by Ronnie (goatpr1est)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatpr1est/pseuds/Ronnie
Summary: I wrote these very vague so they can be used both across fandoms and as self inserts if that is what the reader prefers. Genders have been left unspecified, I chose the names Salt and Pepper for differentiating characters. They're just what the title is, soft and fluffy one shots.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Salt/Pepper, unspecified character/unspecified character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

### 001:

Pepper jumped awake. As they caught their breath they tried to remember their nightmare. All they could remember was a beach. A soft groan tore their attention away from their thoughts. 

“Another nightmare?” their partner asked. 

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” Their partner was propped up on their elbow now, groggy but attentive. 

“I don’t quite remember.” They gave Salt a soft smile, and laid back down. “Come here.” Salt rested their head on Pepper’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around their torso. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” Pepper let out a short laugh. “I will,” they pouted. “Tell your nightmares that they’re not going to be terrorizing you anymore.”

“I will.” They left a small kiss on Salt’s forehead. “For now, you should go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m always here for you if you need me, my love.” 

“That’s good,” they smiled. “Because I think I’ll need you forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

###  002: 

Salt frowned at themselves in the mirror. Pepper had planned a special date that night, and they’d planned on finally wearing the dress their partner had gotten them. Pepper was nearly ready to go, packing a picnic basket. “Pepper?” they called.

“Yes, my heart?”

“I don’t think I can wear this.” They heard their bedroom door creak open and saw Pepper’s arms wrap around them in the mirror.

“What’s the matter?”

“I don’t… think I was made for dresses.” Pepper frowned.

“I think you look stunning.” They planted a kiss on top of Salt’s head. “But if you don’t feel comfortable wearing a dress, don’t. Whatever makes you happy.” They gave them a reassuring smile.

“I suppose if you think it looks okay,” Salt sighed and leaned into Pepper.

“More than okay. But I think that may just be you.” Salt rolled their eyes and pulled away.

“Okay, don’t be too gushy.” They rummaged through their closet and pulled out one of Peppers jackets.

“Oh, let me be gushy. You make me happy.” They laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’m ready to go.”


End file.
